


The walk home

by gadverdanne



Series: Holiday in Greece [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, and John is drunk, and it's fluffy, and stars, there's a swingset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadverdanne/pseuds/gadverdanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another part of that holiday in Greece thing I'm doing, this could be the follow-up of Dinner Date, but this was probably the third one I've written and Dinner Date actually was one of the last, anyway, here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The walk home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that proud of this one, but if at least two people enjoy this I've done my job. Later!

It was a late, hot summer night. They had a couple of drinks at a local bar near their hotel, and when the majority of the tourists had left, they also decided to call it a night. They had both drank the same amount of alcohol, but John was a bit of a lightweight. It was clear he was drunk, when James was only a bit tipsy.

When they were heading back to the hotel, John noticed something. A huge ass playground. James felt him tug at his hand, and looked where John was looking. _Oh no_ , he thought. 

"John, no, please." James sighed, but it was too late. He was being dragged to the set of swings. Why was he always like this when he was drunk? 

John stopped walking, but was still pulling at James's arm. He put his head up, and pointed at the sky. 

"Look at the stars, James, aren't they beautiful?" John smiled, somewhat sentimental. James looked up, and a smile crept on his face. Ultimately, he gave in and let his partner drag him along. 

John sat down on one of the swings. He stared into the depths of the night, at the sea, the sky, he took it all in. James hesitantly got on the swing next to him, following his gaze. They slowly started swinging as they watched the stars. It was peaceful. 

"You know what?" John started after a while. "I do swing both ways!" he started laughing. 

"Oh, fuck you, John." James chuckled, moving his hand towards his head. Somehow his jokes got even worse when it was evening or when he had a drink. In this case, it was both. 

"James?" John's expression was very serious. "Will you push me?" he followed. Of all the things James expected, that wasn't it. Nevertheless, he said yes. 

He got up from his own swing, and moved behind John. "Hold on tight." he warned John, as he got in the right position. He pulled John back a little to give him a good start, but John wasn't prepared, and fell on the ground, face first. 

"Oh god, are you okay?" James gasped, kneeling next to him. John let out a soft chuckle and turned around. He slowly opened his eyes, grabbing James's wrist. James was still worried, but John assured him he was fine. James kept looking at him worriedly, and that was the first time John said, "I love you." 

It was very quietly, but James heard it. He felt his heart beat through his entire body, unsure what to say or do next. He pulled John onto his feet, looked at him tenderly, and muttered, "John, you're drunk." 

"It's still true." John answered proudly. 

"You lie even when you're sober!" James protested. 

"Not to you. Well, not anymore." He argued. 

James chuckled, "What about toda-" He was cut off by John's lips on his. It was a bit wild, it was drunk, but it was honest. And in that moment, James realised he loved him too. He loved his stupid jokes, how clumsy he can be, his dark brown curls, fuck, everything about him was lovable in its own unique way. Finally, James Flint had learned to love again. 


End file.
